phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Form a group of users who maintains the Phineas and Ferb Magazine pages
The page on the Phineas and Ferb Magazine is not/seldom maintained. Therefore I propose that a new group to be formed. Users who subscribes to the magazine could join and maintain the Parent page as well as the magazine pages,improve trivia on them. Hiya111 03:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in, I have a subscription and if any of them are special ones, I'll get them at Wal-mart since I'll get one where I live in a couple of weeks. Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::So I'll create the page? Hiya111 03:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Huh? Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 03:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You know,the page where you sign your name to join and assigning roles ::::::Here's the page: ::::::Phineas and Ferb Wiki:PF-Project Magazine Maintenance Group —— Hiya111 04:00, May 28, 2012 (UTC) We could use some help from you guys! If you read the Phineas and Ferb Official Magazine,you could sign up at Phineas and Ferb Wiki:PF-Project Magazine Maintenance Group and help us improve on the magazines' trivia and make them up to the standard of Phineas and Ferb Wiki! --Hiya111 07:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : I'd be in if I had a subscription or knew where to buy it. It'd be strange for a guy my age to go into a store and buy it and the price for a subscription seems crazy to me. I can do touch-up work like I did on the Casting Call page if you guys don't mind. At least something I can contribute. TheHeartlessHero 07:43, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :: How did you do that? Anyway thanks for helping! Any form help is greatly appciated! Actually its weird for me to walk into a store and buy the magazine too... Hiya111 09:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: You can add one more who has had experiences like that. I go into the children's areas of toy stores and bookstores fairly often because I'm checking to see what new P&F merchandise they have. About half the time, a store employee will come up to me to see if I need help, but I know part of the reason is they are trying to figure out if I have any harmful intentions: "What's this 40+ year old guy that doesn't look like he has any kids of his own doing in this part of the store?" ::: Fortunately, I have no hesitation in telling them my intentions: I like the show, I collect the merchandise and I help run a website dedicated to the show. I have to look all around the store because P&F items aren't just in one spot. For example, in Toys R Us, I found some P&F candy in the food section recently. Toys are on the other side of the store. If I only went just to the toys area, I'd miss out on the rest. If I hadn't been poking around the stationery section of Walmart, I would not have found those notepads and the rest that I put in the newsletter a few months ago. ::: I might be able to help out with the magazine scans. I usually buy a second copy of each issue so I can keep one in good shape and it won't matter if I mangle the other one trying to scan it or read it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 08:03, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: So awesome that this group is growing faster than I expected it to! I appreciate all this support! However the contents is still worrying me. If I scan a page in the magazine (not a comic),is it considered copyright infringement? Hiya111 05:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Form